Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Blood of the Ancients/Act One
After a few days at high warp the Olympia slows to impulse. On the bridge everyone is tensed up after the Captain briefed the crew on the situation back home. Approaching Earth Spacedock now Captain Ensign Sanderson says as he turns to him. Captain Martin gets up from the chair. ESD control this Olympia requesting permission to dock Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Granted Captain welcome home sorry its in the middle of a war ESD dock master says over the com. Same here dock master but it's good to be home Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. The Olympia is under auto-pilot as it enters the starbase. On the bridge Ensign Morlon looks at the Chimera-class vessel. Lieutenant Ral scans the ship. Phaser arrays, phaser cannons, photon, quantum and transphasic torpedoes and a dymanic tactical system and primary shields Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console. Then Commander Peterson chimes in from her engineering console. Her top speed is warp nine point nine seventy-five same as an Intrepid-class Commander Peterson says as she turns to the others. The Olympia docks onto one of the starboard moorings as her engines power down. The starbase is buzzing with life after the attack by the Undine, more security officers are posted as Felix sees his father, stepmother, half-sisters Kelly and Brianna and Admiral Kira. Felix son welcome home John says as he hugs his son. Felix hugs him back. Its good to be home just wish it wasn't to plan an assault on the Iconians, my science department is filing a complaint on the mission change Felix says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. This is war, your science department can complain all they want but Starfleet Command can change the mission Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. Then they walk into the briefing room as they each take a seat as Captain Kagran begins the briefing. Thank you all for coming we represent the fighting force of this Alliance against a possible Iconian invasion of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, our science departments here at Earth Spacedock are working around the clock to find a way of picking up the Iconian's mighty cruisers as they enter normal space Captain Kagran says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira chimes in. How long until it is ready Typhuss says as he looks at Kagran. He looks at him. We're not sure but in the meantime we need to keep fighting may I present Captain Tom Paris of the Starship Mercury Captain Kagran says as he introduces Captain Paris. Captain Paris walks to the front of the briefing room. All right everyone we've got a lot of planning to do in order to fight the Iconian forces so lets Captain Paris says but couldn't finish due to the alarm blaring. The tactical map shows a lot of red dots near Starbase 234 and New Romulus. New Romulus is under attack! Captain Martin says as she looks at the map. Then Typhuss looks at the map and Starbase 234. Starbase 234 is between that fleet and New Romulus Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. Admiral Quinn chimes in. Captain Martin you'll take the Olympia along with a task force to 234 and keep it from the Iconians at all times and Captain Paris take your fleet to Romulus I'll warn the New Romulan Senate of the incoming invasion Admiral Quinn says as he looks at both Captains. They nod and head to their ships. On the bridge of the Olympia Captain Martin walks to his chair. Helm take out of spacedock and when we cleared the dockyard set course for Starbase 234 maximum warp Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the helm. The Olympia disengages from the mooring and moves out of the space dock and then the three engine rings power up and then leaps into warp, while the bulk of the fleet warps to New Romulus. On the bridge Ensign Sanderson looks at his console. Approaching Starbase 234 now Captain Ensign Sanderson says as he looks at his console. "Drop us out of warp Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the helm. The Olympia drops out of warp and approaches the starbase. On the bridge the crew is surprised that the Herald fleet hasn't arrived. Morlon open a channel Captain Martin says as he looks at her then at the viewer. She nods. Starbase 234 this is Captain Felix Martin of the Federation starship USS Olympia we're here to help you against the Herald forces," Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Aye Captain thanks for the help we're starting to evacuate people now the tarbase Commander says on the viewer. Captain Martin turns to Mitchell then back to the viewer. We'll take on some non-personnel and personnel Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. He nods and the hail ends. Helm take us in for docking have all away teams prep for evac protocols Captain Martin says as he inputs commands into the middle console. On deck 12 crew members are helping starbase personnel and civilians onboard the ship. On the bridge Captain Martin is pacing about. Captain sensors are picking up a massive energy surge bearing two-five-seven mark forty-one its directly ahead of us! Ensign Morlon says as he looks at her console. A large portal opens and a massive fleet of Herald ships emerge from it. Captain Martin is shocked by the sight of it. My god its an invasion fleet Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Then they see the bulk of the fleet peel off from the main group and leaps into warp heading to New Romulus. Captain half of the enemy fleet just left their heading to New Romulus! Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at the tactical console and then at Captain Martin. Then Lieutenant Morlon chimes in. Captain the remaining force is heading to us! Lieutenant Morlon says as she looks at her console. RED ALERT ALL HANDS BATTLESTATIONS! Captain Martin shouts. Lights dimmed and klaxon blares. The Herald forces are heading towards the Olympia and Starbase 234.